charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Laila
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Cyborg Lady. What is Cyborg Lady? It is Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy Kamen Rider Series Story in the world like Mega Man Series. As a Different Point ... *Basic Protagonist is Female *Protagonist is not Robot but Cyborg *Enemy is not just Robot *Final Boss Dead without Prostrate *Etc Profile *Age: 18 *Gender: Female *Race: Alshalk Alien About Originally Normal Alien with Girl of Age 18, but Appearance reborn with Cyborg Surgery by Dr. Musette. Because it is a character of a hot-blooded man, he fights mercilessly against Breaker, but he never acts to kill Alien. Before becoming Cyborg it was a living Body, but because it became Cyborg, EP Rom and Substrate, a ultra small H.S. power reactor (Heavy Solar Power Pile) were built in Body. With Leg's Suspension and Air Pressure Pump, Jump Adjustment, Sliding and Dash are possible. Left Arms are hand stored in Battle, muzzle jumps out, Sun Energy compressed Bullet Transform "Weapon" Buster Arm S"which releases "Solar Brit". Its Time Required is only 1/1000 second. Right Arms are hand stored in Battle, muzzle jumps out, Moon Energy compressed Bullet Transform "Weapon" Buster Arm L"which releases "Luna Brit". Energy amplifying device is instrumented in Lady Laila 's Buster Arm, and it is possible to use Double Charge Shot conditioned with Sun Energy and Moon Energy. It is also possible to use Charge Shot with Arm of each one. Besides that, we also use the proximity weapon "Beam Caliber". Fighting by Bare Hand (Punch, Kick, Etc) is also possible. Normal is wearing One-Piece Dress with Hood, but when becoming Battle you are wearing Custume like One-Piece Dress of Long Sleeves. Characterized by Hair Style which added Headband to Brown Long Hair which was somewhat waved. One-Piece Dress's Color is Purple. Headband worn by Lady Laila has only System called "Item Tracer" that finds Item or Hidden Passage in Specific's Place, but by having Dr. Musette customize it, we can see that Item's Position is Red by Satellite Communication Various Systems are added such as "Item Radar" which displays Map of a simple Location drawn. We also use Special Arts such as "Wave Fist (Hadoken)", "Dragon Upper (Shoryuken)", "Typhoon Kick (Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku)", "Rush Kick (Hyakuretsukyaku)", "Reverse Spinning Kick (Spinning Bird Kick)". Story In the year 100XX, Planet Alshalk. Due to the efforts of Mother, Dr. Musette Orlange of modern Robot society, Alien and Robot coexisted together. And with the advent of "Alien's useful Robot" and the "Learning of Cyborg Surgery reborn Alien into Cyborg", people's lives have become more enriching. Some time later more advanced Robot and Cyborg began to work. One day, Information entered into the Laboratory of Dr. Musette that the Monsters of Secret Society Breaker of Evil who plans (Villain Group) World Conquest are doing various Crime and Destruction Work at Around the World. Dr. Musette notices this, but at the critical time there is no Experimental Body required for Cyborg Surgery, it will shoulder down. And Alshalk's Peace got disarranged. Meanwhile, Girl Laila who is walking in the streets suffered severe injuries of Dying due to Monster's assault raging. But, It is discovered by someone and carried to the Laboratory of Dr. Musette. Laila carried to the Laboratory revived from the death of Lady Laila by Cyborg Surgery of Dr. Musette. Lady Laila who knew that Breaker 's way of World Conquest could not forgive it was going to Battle to Arrest Breaker' s Ambition. Breaker Evil's International Secret Organization, which plans World Conquest. In addition to Combatant, Wolfer, Eaglon, Buffalar, Dragorer, Shisal, Tigerd, Fairyda, etc. The unidentified boss commanded Alshalk Aliens and performed various Crimes and Destruction at All Over the Planet Alshalk. Boss's Whereabouts and Appearance is Secret, and a command is issued by Voice from the symbol Skull Relief in the Each Breaker Base. At that time, the lamp on Relief flashes red according to the voice of Boss. Quotes *"With this Body, you can fight them. Dr. Musette." *"I fight to protect Like, the most important thing in the world!" *"To live is meaning to be connected." *"Love's Chain from Ancestor to Connection." *"Your Wrong, never forgive!" *"Can you remodel this Headband?" Differences from Mega Man *Being Alien, not Robot *What you can not get Special Weapon after defeating Boss *New Weapon is able to get by getting Laboratory to develop it with Material dropped from the knocked down Boss *What Wall Kick can do Trivia *Mega Man Style Original Character *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Roll from Mega Man 8 has similar clothing and Ashigara from Kancolle has similar Hair Style. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Caution! Lady Laila is an Original Character (OC) born in the concept that "Roll" of "Mega Man Series" fights. Initial Design First Design Lady_Laila_Concept_Art.jpg Materials Reference Outfits Normal Form Roll_for_Mega_Man_11_Concept_Art.png Battle Form Roll_for_Mega_Man_8.jpg|Reference Reference Hair Style and Headband Ashigara_for_Kancolle_Full_Body.png Reference Weapon Buster Arm Mega_Buster_Concept_Art.png Beam Caliber Phantasy_Star_Online_2_for_Sword.jpg Double Buster Arm Super_Adventure_Rockman_for_Double_Mega_Buster.jpg Reference Arts Spiral Crush Buster Spiral_Crush_Buster_for_Mega_Man_X.jpg Double Charge Shot Double_Charge_Shot_for_Mega_Man_X2.jpg Wave Fist Street_Fighter_II_Ryu-hadoken-artwork.png Dragon Upper Street_Fighter_II_Ken-shoryuken-artwork.png Typhoon Kick Street_Fighter_II_Ryu-hurricane.jpg Rush Kick Street_Fighter_II_Chun-Li-lightning_kick-artwork.png Reverse Spinning Kick Street_Fighter_II_Chun-Li-Spinning_Bird_Kick.png Reference Skill Item Tracer Item_Tracer_for_Mega_Man_X2.jpg Videos Reference Story Prologue 仮面ライダー バトライド・ウォー 創生 Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis - walkthrough 31 Introduction Let's Play Roll-chan - Introduction Chapter 1 Roll-chan (NES) - Longplay Chapter 2 Roll-chan 2 (NES) - Longplay Chapter 3 Roll-chan 3 (NES) - Longplay Final Chapter Roll-chan World 4 (GB)(ROM Hack) Game Clear~ Links *Reference Prologue *Reference Story Chapter 1 *Reference Chapter 2 *Reference Chapter 3 *Reference Final Chapter *Reference Epilogue *Reference Villain Group (Breaker) Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens